


Pull Me Down

by Soul93



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alex isn't easily wooed, Ambiguous Love Triangle, Banter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Male Menopause, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul93/pseuds/Soul93
Summary: It was only fair. She had slapped him earlier after all. Tit for tat? He moved quickly before she had a chance to realize the distance between them was nonexistent and pressed his lips lightly against hers. When he pulled away, her surprise was etched on her face.“There, I’ve removed the traces of our last kiss,” he said.Before she could react, possibly slap him again, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. “Come on, I know the perfect place to go nowhere or anywhere too.”





	1. Take Me To Church

**IIII**

_Oh I heard you were trouble..._ _And you heard I was trouble..._

 

It’s not the highest place to make a jump from. Probably won’t die if she did. Still Alex entertains the thought longer than she should.

 

She’s numb all over and it’s almost soothing.

 

Too often she’s burdened by her thoughts, her pain and the woman she thought she’d become.

 

Her fingers tighten around the railing and she stands on tip toes, leaning over.

 

“I wouldn’t recommend it.”

 

The voice startles her from her thoughts and she glances over her shoulder, wondering how long he’d been standing there observing her.

 

“You won’t die, it’s just not high enough,” he says as he lights a cigarette between lips curved into a smile. His silver blonde hair obscures most of his face but she easily recognizes him. “At worst you’ll end up a vegetable and at best you’ll break several bones.”

 

“Talking from experience?” she asks dryly.

 

He chuckles. “Why would I jump off a balcony?” he asks, glides his fingers through his hair and she notices the blue of his eye. “Have you seen me? It would be a shame to rid the world of something so irresistible.”

 

She rolls her eyes but she steps back from the railing. She regards him coolly.

 

He’s an attractive man. _Problem?_ He knows it all too well.

 

“Where’s your friend?” she asks. They usually come as a pair, but she had seen him several times accompanied by a woman or two. Rarely did she encounter him alone and even then they only ever exchanged a handful of sentences, most of them lewd propositions of some kind, which she bluntly shoots down.

 

He blows smoke from his lips and eyes her for a moment longer before he replies. “At home, I think... this isn’t really his scene.”

 

This being Bastard, brimming with gyrating and intoxicated bodies.

 

 She nods, claps her hands together and sways slightly on her too high heels.

 

It’s a Barry approved outfit which means she’s a good sneeze away from splitting the fabric of her too tight dress. Her boobs aren’t faring well either although her companion isn’t of the mind to complain, by the not so subtle looks he keeps giving them.

 

“Was this the only open balcony?” she asks curious.

 

He drags his eye from her chest. “No, but I saw a beautiful woman looking ready to jump and figured I’d play the devil’s advocate or something to that affect,” he replies with a shrug.

 

Alex frowns. “But you spoke me out of it...” she points out.

 

She wouldn’t have jumped anyway.

 

He grins and she tenses.

 

“True, but only because I have a different offer for you,” he admits slyly.

 

She snorts. “I’m not interested.”

 

He drops the cigarette and snubs it out with his shoe. “How can you be so sure when you’ve never even had a taste?”

 

His advance is unhurried, all but relaxed.

 

She maintains her stance, interest piqued.

 

He has a reputation and part of her wonders if there’s any truth behind it.

 

“What if I said I could make you forget whatever is weighing you down?” he asks, the distance between them practically nonexistent.

 

“Cocky much?”

 

“You have no idea,” he says, drawing out each syllable.

 

Her eyes drop to his lips.

 

She’s never intended on crossing the line with him. However she feels different tonight, perhaps enough to engage in a bit of reckless behaviour. She needs a distraction, he’s pretty distracting when he wants to be.

 

Like now.

 

Somewhere in the edges of her mind she feels that prickle of attraction she’s never acknowledged. A spark that causes her breath to hitch and her body tense in anticipation.

 

He cups her chin and she averts her gaze back to his.

 

“Can I kiss you, Alex?”

 

She exhales slowly, moistens her lips with her tongue. _What harm could a mere kiss do?_ She nods not trusting her voice.

 

He studies her a beat longer before he leans in, capturing her lips.

 

At first it’s a mere brushing of the lips, a light caress that makes her lean forward. When he stops toying with her and finally invades her mouth, she grips his shoulders in search of something to hold onto.

 

The kiss steals her breath and it feels like nothing she’s ever tasted before.

 

More.

  
She wants more and presses herself against him.

 

She’s desperate for more of this feeling, but he takes his time. He moves at a languid pace that burns her all the way to her toes.

 

She’s stumbling into something unknown, something pleasurable and all too thrilling.

 

When they eventually pull apart, she’s out of breath and light headed.

 

And his name comes out as a breathy plea, “Worick.”

 

/

 

He’s going to hell.

 

Sooner rather than later. Worick’s always known that, accepted it even but damn the paving is quite a sight right about now.

 

She’d had him the moment she’d stepped into Bastard tonight. When he’d looked up and saw her swathed in shimmering darkness that moulded over her body like sin. The dress skimmed over toned brown thighs and he’d wondered just how smooth they’d be wrapped around his waist.

 

A thought he had no business entertaining.

 

From the beginning when he first laid eyes on her all those months ago he’d known she was off limits. Just because she’d wound up in the ugly streets of Ergustulum didn’t mean she belonged in them. She still had an innocence about her, a beguiling vulnerability that made even someone as hardened as him contemplate chivalry.

 

It was never supposed to go further than harmless flirting.

 

And even now as he claimed her lips and tasted just how sweet she was he’d told himself it wouldn’t go further.

 

Until she spoke his name in that breathy tone, with those eyes, lips swollen and parted in wonder.

 

_I can still salvage this._ He thinks even though he’s already conjuring up images of them together, naked.

 

“You should go home, Alex,” he says in a rare moment of chivalry.

 

She doesn’t make a move to leave.

 

“Look, I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he adds in a softer tone.

 

Man, he’s never talked a girl out of sex with him before. _Were pigs going to start falling from the sky soon?_

 

_And if so, could they be sliced strips of bacon with extra cheese on top?_

 

The universe might as well compensate him for his unselfish act.

 

She eyes him from behind her eyelashes. “Is it taking advantage if I’m doing the same?” she asks, her voice like smooth molasses.

 

The hand she presses on his chest makes him inhale sharply, momentarily forget _he’s_ the experienced one here.

 

_Here comes trouble._

 

“You’re not yourself,” he says, his grappling at straws. “You were contemplating suicide a second ago, clearly your mind is all over the place. And I’m irresistible enough without you already confused.”

 

“You know something, Worick?”

 

“What?”

 

She grabs his belt buckle, scraping her nails against his navel. “You talk too much,” she whispers and before he can utter another word she pulls him by his buckle and crushes her lips against his.

 

He should be the voice of reason right about now. Shake some sense into her but does she have to feel so fucking good?

 

And she’d said it best right? It wasn’t taking advantage if they were both doing the same.

 

Yeah he was definitely going to hell.

 

 


	2. Moses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comment! I'm glad there's interest in this story. So far I have about twelve chapters planned so hopefully updates will come more frequently now. 
> 
> As always I apologize for any errors in the text.
> 
> Reminder: Bold is used to indicate sign language.

IIII

Four days. And still nothing.

 

Worick didn’t know whether to feel relieved or insulted. How could she not have called? He’d been good, hell he’d been damn good. By now she should be flooding his inbox asking to meet up. He should be considering whether _she’d_ been good enough to meet up again.

 

That’s how these things usually went. _So why had Alex Benedetto not called?_

_Maybe she doesn’t have your number?_

 

Only she probably did.

 

_Who didn’t have his number?_

 

_Maybe it was so good she’s looking for a new religion in attempt to find answers for why he was just that good?_

 

That actually made a lot of sense.

 

But still, she hadn’t called. She hadn’t even sent a stupid text.

 

_What was wrong with the girl? Or perhaps she knew his love for a good challenge and was waiting to see how he’d react?_

 

**You’re frowning again.**

 

Worick’s grin was positively sarcastic. “Well I can’t be spreading happiness all the time,” he quipped. “’Sides who told you, you owned brooding into the distance? Just because I’ve been charitable enough to let it be your thing doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to contemplate life like some tragic hero in a badly written romance novel.”

 

**You just spoke a lot of nonsense to avoid answering a question.**

_Like he was about to admit to Nicolas he was actually thinking about a woman._

 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know that was a question,” he retorted before releasing a sigh. _Why was he so damn edgy anyways?_ He needed to get his game face on. “What’s that?” he finally asked, noticing the black stick like thing in Nicolas’ hands.

 

Nicolas held it up for him to better see it. **An umbrella**. He replied.

 

“An umbrella?” Worick asked with a raised eyebrow. “Why, you’re afraid you’re going to get sunburn on your pretty face?”

 

Nicolas snorted. **It’s going to rain, idiot.**

 

“And you’re what, the weatherman?” Worick retorted dryly. “The sun is out in full bloom. There is no way it’s going to rain.”

 

/

 

There was an irony here somewhere.

 

“You jinxed it, this is your fault,” Worick declared, glaring at the clouds above them as the rain fell down in torrents.

 

Under the safety of his umbrella Nicolas just smirked **. Or I actually paid attention to the news forecast.**

 

“I’m sticking with witch craft or sorcery or whatever it is you did to ruin my perfectly good sunny day.”

**Is this mood going to last for another day?**

 

Worick ignored him. They were already at Bastard’s anyways. They’d finished up for the day but neither was up for cooking, mostly he wasn’t up for it since Nicolas skills didn’t extend beyond slicing up people. So they figured they could kill some time at the club, grab something to eat and maybe a drink or two.

 

“My two least favourite people,” Galahad Woehere said when they entered.

 

“I see someone got their period early this month,” Worick quipped with a grin. “Do you want a painkiller?”

 

Galahad just rolled his eyes. “You always have a retort don’t you?”

 

He pretended to think it over, idly tapping his finger to his chin. “Just about, but mostly it’s because I use my brain,” he replied.

 

“Take a table out back, so I won’t have to look at your face,” Galahad deadpanned.

 

Worick chuckled. “Thanks.”

 

Already having a table set out meant they didn’t have to hang by the bar to wait for one. Sometimes it really came in handy being so popular.

 

When they took their seats, a waitress came over to get their orders before promising to hurry it up for them.

 

He’d had to add a bit of charm but it always landed him good service.

 

“I think I might actually need to pop by Theo’s to get my back checked out...” he mused as he felt a slight ache upon reclining into his seat.

 

**There’s no need.** Nicolas said with a shake of his head.

 

“Oh, you’re a masseuse now too, Weather man?”

 

Nicolas smirked. **You’re back is hurting because you’re getting old.**

 

“Why you!”

 

But Nicolas effortlessly ducked out of the way, causing the handful of peanuts to sail over his shoulder harmlessly.

 

“You know I’m only a year older than you?” Worick groused. “In fact if we get really technical I’m actually nine months older than you. We’re practically twins.”

 

Nicolas rolled his eyes.

 

“And look,” Worick said, gesturing between them. “There’s even a pretty one and a not so pretty one.”

 

Their waitress returned with their beers and Worick heaped her with even more compliments.

 

**I can’t take you anywhere.** Nicolas commented with a shake of his head.

 

“I think it’s the other way around,” Worick remarked. He rubbed absently at his eye patch. It tended to act up when the weather was bad or when he thought too much about the past. Tonight is was the former.

 

The area where their table was was sectioned off from general admission. Only a few tables were currently being used. He noticed some guys he and Nicolas had a previous run in with. _Oh they’re still in business?_ He thought before moving on to other tables.

 

No one was really catching his attention until his eyes landed on her.

 

She was with that loser Barry of course and some other guys of the same dodgy character. Worick shook his head. _Did that girl just walk with her eyes closed or what?_

 

Nicolas tugged at his shirt. **What?**

 

He gestured with his head to her table.

 

Nicolas turned, casually, in less than a handful of seconds so it wasn’t even noticeable that he’d looked.

 

“I don’t know why you’re giving me that look,” Worick said of the exasperated expression on his partner’s face. “I’m not doing anything.... honestly stop looking at me like that, people might get the wrong idea about us.”

**You’re a manwhore what could be worse than that?**

 

“I love women and they love me,” Worick said in defence of his character. “If anything I’m Moses and simply doing what I can to lead them to the promised land.”

 

**With your dick?**

 

“Hey, Moses had that staff thingy, why can’t I too have a magical stick?”

 

**This is why I can’t take you anywhere.** Nicolas reiterated before picking up his beer.

 

Worick just grinned but from the corner of his eyes he noticed Alex stand. She said something to the douche bag before walking towards the rest rooms.

 

_Perfect._

 

He stood up. “Fine, I lied I’m not Saint Nic, are you happy?” he asked of the look Nicolas gave him, guessing correctly about his intentions. “And yes the pun was intentional.”

 

**Just don’t start a fight I have to finish.**

 

“Calm down, Bruce Lee no one is asking you to get your little parasol bloody,” Worick said before he headed in the direction Alex had.

 

He caught her as she was returning, but due to the narrow passage she’d either have to push pass him or walk through him. Neither was possible.

 

“Worick,” she said, not the least bit surprised.

 

_So she’d seen him when they entered._ He thought.

 

“Alex, we really need to stop running into each other like this,” he quipped with a grin.

 

She furrowed her brows. “You followed me here,” she pointed out.

 

“Aren’t we getting ahead of ourselves?”

 

“Okay, then could you move, I need to get back.”

 

“To who, you’re really terrible choice in men?” he asked. _Wait, why do I care if she’s with some loser? This is perfect. I don’t need to be responsible of another person. Look how Nic turned out_.

 

She sighed, folded her arms under her chest and yes he had eyes so yes he definitely dropped them to the tempting cleavage she had on display.

  
For all her boyfriends’ lousy traits getting Alex to wear all these low cut everything was probably the only redeeming thing the man had ever done.

 

“You’re such a man!” she snapped.

 

He flickered his gaze back to her face. She was clearly annoyed. “Really, you didn’t figure that out two days-”

 

“Are you crazy!” Alex hissed, cutting him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

 

He just raised his eyebrows.

 

“I thought with your reputation you would know better than to kiss and tell.”

 

With _his reputation_? _What the hell reputation did he have? He was fucking Moses._

 

“Maybe I want to blackmail you,” he teased.

 

“I don’t have money.”

 

“Who said anything about money?”

 

Honestly he should have seen it coming. Hell if he had both his eyes he definitely would have seen it coming. She attacked his blind spot.

 

The slap didn’t hurt so much as surprise him.

 

Had he maybe gone a bit too far? He’d only meant it jokingly off course.

 

“I-”

 

“I’m not for sale!” Alex hissed with a pained expression and when she shoved him, he stepped away to allow her to pass.

 

Very rarely did he put his foot in his mouth especially when dealing with members of the opposite sex.

 

Running a hand through his hair, Worick cursed under his breath. _Great, so much for not starting a fight._

 

When he returned to their table, Nicolas was already wolfing down his meal, but at his countenance gave him a look.

 

“She’s still a bit of a skeptic,” he explained picking at his food. “I might have to carve a bible out of stone or part the red sea...”

 

His partner just scoffed.


	3. Dear Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad there's actual interest in this story! Thank you for the kudos. I wouldn't call this a slow burn story as such but I really want to give the characters some background story and depth since it is somewhat AU. 
> 
> As you will see, I'm slowing bringing in other characters but mostly it's Alex or Worick centered as any ship story should be. 
> 
> I thought TLC's song was perfect for the emotions going through Alex's head. The story starts a bit sombre but I write mostly romantic humor so by chapter 4 it gets considerably lighter with more humor.

Stupid Worick.

 

_Why were all men the same?_ Alex wondered as she stood scrubbing at her skin with a viciousness that might actually cause it to bruise. Good. She didn’t care. This was a pain she could handle.

 

The water was freezing, because Barry hadn’t bothered to pay the electric bill. Or he’d snorted it up his nose, either way it meant she had to clench her teeth and endure it. She was good with that too.

 

When she was done she towelled herself before grabbing a bottle of lotion.

 

In her room the man was as she’d left him, passed out drunk and naked.

 

She hurriedly grabbed some clothes before locking herself in the bathroom again. She felt sick. The queasiness never did go away. Nor did the feelings of self loathing afterwards.

 

Her hands trembled as she lathered lotion to her skin before pulling on her clothes.

 

Worick was supposed to be different.

 

Even the way he looked at her was different. He treated her like something fragile and prone to break at the slightest of carelessness.

 

Still, why did he say that?

 

_Did he know?_

 

She was good at hiding it, but Barry usually couldn’t hold his tongue when he was liquored enough.

 

_“Just this once, babe... I hate it too. Even more than you because I love you.”_

That’s what he’d said when he sold her the first time.

 

After a while he dropped the false reassurance all together.

 

If he invited her to have drinks with his ‘friends’ she knew what that meant.

 

“Why don’t you just leave?” one guy had asked, all concerned like he didn’t expect her to perform fellatio afterwards.

 

_It’s that easy, huh?_ Alex wished it was that easy, but she’d fallen into a trap she didn’t know how to crawl herself out of. She’d been naive, she’d believed everything Barry said until she’d turned his false gospel into her truth.

 

Even if she wanted to leave, where would she go? She hadn’t lied when she spoke to Worick. She really didn’t have any money. Barry gave her just enough to feed herself, but never enough to put away so she could flee.

 

He’d convinced her she was damaged goods. That no one would want her anyway. The worst part was that she’d believed him.

 

Her mother had lied. Knights were fictional men made to dupe young girls into thinking they could be saved from peril.

 

When she placed her hand on her cheeks, she felt the wetness there. She hadn’t even realized she was crying.

 

/

 

At least it had stopped raining. Worick thought as he took a long drag from his cigarette. He’d stepped out to purchase his ticket to cancer but got side tracked when he ran into one of his old ‘friends’. Sam was still smoking, but he’d surprised them both when after some flirting and idle chit chat he’d opted to head back to his apartment – without her.

 

“Maybe, Nic’s right,” he mused. “Maybe this is what thirty looks like for ridiculous gorgeous bachelors...”

 

No sooner had the words left his mouth that he noticed a figure walking across the street. He usually didn’t pay people any mind, but something about the figure was oddly familiar.

 

A second later it dawned on him.

 

“Alex?” he wondered aloud.

 

He took one more puff before stubbing out his cigarette with his shoe. One hand running through his mane, he quickly crossed the street towards her.

 

She wasn’t in a rush so catching up to her wasn’t difficult. But when he tapped her shoulder, she spun around, eyes wide.

 

“What idiot cat walks through Ergustulum at night wearing earphones?” Worick asked with a scowl. “Are you stupid or are you looking for trouble?”

 

She took out her earphones and lowered her hoodie. “I’m apparently both because trouble has found me,” she remarked dryly.

 

Was she still peeved about earlier at Bastard? Then again women were such prickly creatures.

 

“Look Alex, about early I meant nothing by it,” he said, honestly. “I was joking, but I crossed a line so I’m sorry.”

 

She stared at him a beat longer before nodding. “Fine, apology accepted.” She said then turned, continuing in her walk.

 

“Where are you headed anyway?” he asked, falling in step with her. Why was he still hanging about? He’d said his peace and clearly she had a death wish so why was he trying to thwart God’s plan for her?

 

She sighed. “Nowhere... just anywhere really.”

 

Yup she was definitely looking for a death wish.

 

“And you didn’t think ‘why, this walk with no destination is probably better suited for day time when there’s other people besides rapists and murders lurking about’?” he asked sarcastically.

 

She smirked. “But you’re out lurking about, Worick,” she commented. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

 

_Oh._ She’d gotten him there.

 

“Nice one...” he admitted with a rueful grin. “However I’m too good looking to force myself onto anyone and also I can actually take care of myself.”

 

“And you think I can’t?”

 

“I think you’re underestimating God’s plan for you,” he stated frankly.

 

She puffed out her cheeks, before exhaling slowly. “You know I came out to think, but talking to you hurts my brain.”

 

“It’s because of my ridiculously high IQ, sometimes I even hurt myself with my brilliance.”

 

“Worick.”

 

“Alex.”

 

She huffed. “You’re an ass you know that?”

 

“Probably a ridiculously good looking one at that.” He conceded, not short on arrogance. “In fact I recently looked up my name in the dictionary.”

 

“Oh and what did it say?”

 

“Pulchritudinous.”

 

“What kind of mouthful word is that?”

 

“You should look it up,” he suggested before giving her a gentle flick on the head. “That’s your homework for the week.”

 

Alex chuckled. “I’m too old for homework,” she snorted.

 

He couldn’t help but stare at her.

 

Then she blinked in confusion. “What, do I have something on my face?”

 

Shaking his head he smirked instead.

 

Honestly she made it too easy.

 

“Actually there is something...” he said leaning forward.

 

“What, where?”

 

It was only fair. She had slapped him earlier after all. Tit for tat?

 

He moved quickly before she had a chance to realize the distance between them was nonexistent and pressed his lips lightly against hers.

 

When he pulled away, her surprise was etched on her face.

 

“There, I’ve removed the traces of our last kiss,” he said. Before she could react, possibly slap him again, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. “Come on, I know the perfect place to go nowhere or anywhere too.”

 

She hurried to keep up with his long strides. “What place is that?”

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

/

 

Alex couldn’t even hide her disappointment.

  
 “You brought me to a hardware shop?” she asked flatly, and then her eyes dropped on the sign at the door. “A closed one at that?”

 

Besides her Worick just grinned. “Have a little faith, why don’t you?”

 

She was still doubtful however. He tugged her hand as he walked up to the front door. His hand was calloused but warm. Alex couldn’t help remembering the last time he’d taken her hand like this. It was the night he’d found her on the balcony contemplating a swift end to her problems.

 

He knocked and after a moment the lights came on.

 

Worick squeezed her hand as they waited for the person on the other side to open the door.

 

“Worick?”

 

It was a slim woman with short spiky blonde hair with a reddish tinge to them. She blinked curiously between them.

 

“Hey Connie, got any hot chocolate?” Worick asked cheerfully.

 

She blinked at them.

 

Alex squirmed under her scrutiny.

 

The woman, Connie moved aside a smile on her face. “This is a surprise,” she commented as they stepped inside. “Where’s Nicolas?”

 

“Curled up with a cat or whatever it is he does when he isn’t being my moral compass,” Worick replied with a shrug.

 

“You say that but I know you’re going to save him a piece of my grandma’s chocolate madness,” Connie said with a chuckle as she led them through the shop.  

 

“Yeah well, what can I say I’m a real bleeding heart,” Worick replied.

 

On the upper level of the shop was an apartment.

 

“By the way Connie this is Alex, Alex, Connie,” Worick introduced as they took seats around the kitchen table.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Alex said, still somewhat hesitant. She didn’t have any female friends and she usually had her guard up around members of the same sex.

 

Women never liked her much.

 

Connie moved around her kitchen. “Likewise, you’re really beautiful. I especially love your breasts,” she said brightly.

 

Alex stiffened.

 

“Connie and I have the same taste in women,” Worick mock whispered to her. “But don’t be fooled, she’s a happily married woman.”

 

“I can hear that!” Connie shot back as she grabbed some mugs from the cupboard.

 

Worick just grinned.

 

“Where is your husband by the way?”

 

“Working,” the strawberry blonde replied over her shoulder. “Some people have to earn an honest living after all.”

 

“I earn an honest living,” Worick said with a pout. “I’m honest about my work.”

 

Connie snorted. “Alex, how long have you been seeing this guy?” she asked.

 

“Actually-”

 

“We’re at the getting to know each other and it’s not worth discussing over liquored hot chocolate phase,” Worick replied in one breath.

 

“Uhm... wow,” Connie said before shaking her head. “I’m only asking because you’ve never and I mean never brought a girl around before.”

 

“Connie, I think you’re water is burning.”

 

“Very smooth Angelou,” She quipped as she brought their drinks over. “It’s a bit bitter but that’s mostly the brandy,” she explained as she handed them each a mug.

 

Alex accepted the offered drink. “Thank you.”

 

“Why do you say it like that’s a bad thing?” Worick asked. “That’s the best part.” He added as he took a sip and made a face. “Actually I take it back, this taste like chocolate.”

 

“Why do you say it like it’s a bad thing? That’s the best part,” Connie mimicked in a bad imitation of Worick’s voice.

 

Alex suppressed a smile behind her mug.

 

“I’m going to give you a free pass tonight, only because I still expect your grandma’s cake and I don’t want to seem ungrateful.”

 

Connie chuckled as she sliced then handed them two plates with the cake. “I’ll put Nic’s in a container,” she added. “It’s called chocolate madness but it’s really good.”

 

Alex helped herself to a piece and all but moaned at the taste. “This is really good,” she said, surprised. It tasted exactly how a chocolate cake should, with the right amount of richness, bitterness and sweetness. Not that overly sweetened commercial stuff.

 

Like how her own mother used to make it.

 

“Now I have more reason to like this cake,” Worick quipped dragging her back from memory lane, mischief in his eye.

 

When he looked at her like that it made her think how dangerous it was to be around him.

 

“Oh why is that?” Alex asked casually.

 

He grinned. “Now I’ll also think about that sound you just made the first time you tasted it.”

 

The moment would have gotten really intense if Connie didn’t use that exact moment to slap him at the back of the head.

 

“Ouch, what was that for?” Worick asked with a pout.

 

But Alex couldn’t help laughing. It wasn’t even that funny. Maybe it was the brandy in her drink. Or the fact that she felt at ease for the first time in a while. Maybe it was because this is how she’d imagined normal to look like.

 

In the end she decided that maybe it was because she hadn’t had a reason to laugh in the longest time and it felt really good to do so now.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Male Menopause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos!

Pulchritudinous, a person of breathtaking, heartbreaking beauty.

 

A smile graced Alex’s lips as she read the definition. Of course Worick would see himself that way, honestly the man never ceased to amaze her. The more she thought about him, the more she couldn’t help shaking her head at his antics.

 

However reality has a way of shaking away ridiculous thoughts.

 

_What was she doing with that man anyways?_ Nothing could ever come of it.

 

Although she doubted Worick could ever cause her physical harm, men like him got bored quickly. Once he tired of entertaining her, he’d be onto the next girl that had caught his attention.

 

She understood that and that’s what she wanted.

 

_Yet why did the thought suddenly cause her mood to plummet? Had it been so long since someone treated her with decency that she latched onto the first person who treated her with any measure of kindness?_

 

Alex sighed.

 

Her mobile alerted her of a new text message. Brows furrowed she opened the text from the unidentified number.

 

The text was blank.

 

Huh?

 

Alex chewed on her lower lip, before quickly typing out a response.

 

#Is this a prank?#

 

She waited. And then,

 

#It’s an act of divination.#

 

“The hell?” Alex muttered now confused. It couldn’t be one of those religious chain mails. Those usually started with a death threat or a prediction of some misfortune should she ignore it.

 

#I’m blocking you.#

 

What else could she say?

 

#Typical. I lavish attention on you. I even feed you and now you’re going to block my number.#

 

_Lavish attention? Feed me?_ Her eyes widened.

 

#Worick?#

 

#I prefer Pulchritudinous but I answer to that too.#

 

Alex smiled.

 

#How did you get my number?#

 

She didn’t remember giving it to him.

 

#Why are all your replies either demands, threats or questions? Do you work for the police?#

 

She laughed then.

 

#I plead the fifth.# She typed, still smiling.

 

#So what are you doing, besides thinking about me?#

 

_Was he psychic now?_   Alex wondered. Then again, Worick probably assumed every woman he came across became madly obsessed with him.

 

#Doing just about everything but think about you.#

 

#You must be having such a hard time. #

 

#What are you doing, Worick?#

 

#Fending off women with a stick. You know I can’t buy bread without being assaulted. Like it’s my fault God created me like this.#

 

Alex rolled her eyes.

 

#You poor thing.#

 

#Feel sorry enough to come for a sleep over?#

 

Why wasn’t she even surprised?

 

#Bye, Worick.#

 

#It was just a suggestion you know.#

 

Alex’s eyebrows arched

 

#Really?#

 

#No, I was being dead serious.#

 

No surprise there.

 

/

 

He’d broken one of his cardinal rules, well a few since that stupid night at Bastard. Now he was even the first to text. What was wrong with him?

 

Maybe Nicolas was right, he could be suffering some type of illness.

 

Which is why a few days after he broke his ‘never be the first to text’ rule, he strolled up to Theo’s practice.

 

“You look perfectly fine to me,” Theo deadpanned when he entered.

 

“Well hello to you too doctor, how are you this fine morning?” Worick asked sarcastically.

 

“I was great until you arrived.”

 

“Even you’re lying is lazy, you’re happy to see me.”

 

“Yay,” Theo deadpanned before eyeing him. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“If this is your bedside manner it’s no wonder only the near death people come here,” Worick commented dryly. “And it’s not a physical ailment.”

 

“So you’ve become even more crazy since I saw you a week ago?” Theo asked flatly.

 

“That’s not funny.”

 

“Ha Ha and Ha.”

 

“One day the devil is going to come to retrieve his soul from you.”

 

“I look forward to it,” Theo said before mentioning him to his office.

 

Worick followed, his eyes darted around the place in search of Theo’s little helper. “Where is Nina?” he asked.

 

Theo shrugged. “Probably visiting your place, she had deliveries to make and she usually saves you’re place for last,” he replied.

 

“So this is how this place feels like void of happiness,” Worick remarked.

 

Theo just snorted as he sat down. The man looked worn down. It wasn’t easy running a practice in an area notorious for its violence. He probably had more clients than he should be dealing with.

 

Theo was one of the few really good men Worick knew.

 

“So I have a problem,” he began.

 

“You knocked someone up?”

 

Worick frowned. “I thought I made it clear it was a _my_ problem type ailment?”

 

“Right, continue.” Theo encouraged. “Symptoms?”

 

Lack of sleep probably didn’t count. He couldn’t remember a time he’d been much of a peaceful sleep kind of guy.

 

“I’m acting impulsively,” he said, listing his ‘symptom’s with his fingers. “My mood is all over the place. I’ve lost my appetite. I’m restless and this is the real deal breaker, I haven’t had sex in a week.” Admitting the last part was hard. Like really hard. Like he might actually have to jack off again tonight hard.

 

Fuck.

 

Theo scratched his head. “Are you sure _you’re_ not pregnant?”

 

“I’d hurt you, but then Nina might cry so I’m going to let this pass.”

 

Theo just smiled. “I’m joking.”

 

“Ha ha and ha.”

 

“It sounds to me like you’re avoiding dealing with something,” Theo said with a shrug.

 

“What half ass diagnosis is that?” Worick asked.

 

“It’s that or male menopause.”

 

“Screw it, I never should have sought your advice.”

 

“Worick,” Theo began, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m not a head doctor, but I’ve known you for years. So I’m telling you this as a friend not your doctor... you are really shit at confronting your emotions.”

 

“And you’re a shit, doctor,” Worick said sarcastically. “What’s this, a confessional?”

 

“It’s whatever you want it to be.”

 

“It’s not male menopause.”

 

“Yeah that was my revenge for last week.”

 

Worck grinned. “I kind of figured that.”

 

/

 

Her jaw hurt. So did her head. Actually everything seemed to hurt right now.

 

She’d been sitting on the cold step for a while now. Thinking about all her wrong decisions.

 

She sniffed, wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. Of course she didn’t have any tissue with her. This morning was just brimming with happiness.

 

She hung her head and began the tedious task of picking up all the pieces.

 

Something soft landed on her head.

 

Alex blinked, tentatively reached for it and touched - cloth?

 

Confused she lifted her head and her eyes widened.

 

She knew him from passing, had perhaps mumbled an awkward greeting in his direction a time or two. Of course she never expected a response, she knew he was deaf but a nod here and there wouldn’t be too much, right?

 

“Uhm...” Alex started uncertain.

 

He pointed at the handkerchief in her hand.

 

_Oh right._

 

She glanced at the white fabric. Simple. Soft. It smelled of something spicy.

 

She dabbed at her eyes, cheeks and wiped her nose. “Thank you,” she said afterwards, staring up at him. “Uhm I’ll return it after I wash it.

 

He shook his head, gestured at her.

 

“I don’t understand?”

 

He sighed, his expression somewhat harried. Then he spoke.

 

She was so shocked it took her several seconds to realize what he’d said but by then he was already walking away.

 

_Keep... it._

 

Alex swallowed and her eyes burnt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the definition for Pulchritudinous at https://www.vocabulary.com
> 
> PS I suspect Alex and Nicolas have some childhood history, if so my ship never stood a chance - siiiiighhhh.


	5. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! I'm glad this caught some traction. I was sick, even had a chill session at the hospital so hence my long absence in writing but I have returned and will try to roll out chapters faster.
> 
> The story might be progressing a bit slowly, but I really don't want to rush it. Also, I just can't imagine Worick being full on heart sick and all loved up, I think he'd fight it all the way. I also don't want Alex to be all in love and tragic, but I think (and hope) it's going in the right direction.

**IIIIII**

  

Of all the clubs he could be frequenting Bastard probably wasn’t his hot spot, but he’d been a frequenter of late. So much so that his harmless banter with Galahad and progressed to actual conversations.

Just today they’d talked about their mutual hair up keep struggle.

  

People assumed his shiny golden locks took little effort. People assumed wrong.

  

He was glad to know that Galahad also struggled with maintaining his dreads.

 

It was like they bonded. Then they remembered they weren’t supposed to be friends and resorted to their usual insults.

 

And now Worick was drinking his second beer wondering if he’d wasted his time even showing up.

 

Nicolas, the stick in the mud, had informed him rather bluntly that he, unlike Worick, _had_ a reputation to uphold and couldn’t be seen at clubs every night.

 

_Reputation?_

 

_Bleh._

 

_What was with people throwing that terrible labelling word around?_

 

Tapping his finger to the music, he figured he’d spend another twenty minutes or so before calling it a night.

 

“Hey handsome...”

 

“You definitely know me,” Worick teased, eyeing the woman that had sidled up to him.

 

She was all but pushing her chest in his face and who was he to tell a woman what not to do? He fully supported a world dominated by women. One woman in particular could dominate him any day.

 

“You look like you could do with some company...” she purred.

 

“Oh?”

 

He was stalling, wondering if it would be worth his time. She was easy on the eyes but he just didn’t feel that usual excitement or desire to conquer.

 

_Man, this male menopause was really doing a number on him._

 

“I’m a really good listener too...” she added, batting her eyelashes coquettishly.

 

8 days. That’s how long he hadn’t had sex. Maybe he was being too hasty. _Who needed excitement?_

 

However a loud clearing of the throat stopped his train of thought and just in the nick of time too.

 

Worick turned around and a smile curved his lips upwards. “I’m sorry beautiful but my date has just arrived.”

 

“Next time then,” the woman said blowing him a kiss before sashaying away.

 

“Alex, fancy meeting you here,” he drawled.

 

He eyed her appreciatively.

 

“I see you’re up to your usual tricks...” she commented dryly.

 

Worick arched his eyebrows. “As you saw for yourself, I was minding my own business before she swooped in,” he said. “Like I said, women can’t help themselves around me.”

 

She snorted.

 

“Now stop being jealous and let’s grab a drink,” he said pulling her to the vacant seat next to him.

 

“I’m not jealous,” she said with a huff.

 

“And I’m Moses,” he replied, waving the bartender over. “Everyone tells comforting lies.”

 

Alex frowned. “Moses?”

 

He grinned. “Wait until I show you my magic stick,” he said, before ordering a light cider for her.

 

_Man, another rule broken_. _Ordering a cider and a light at that_. _Kill me now._

 

“Somehow I have a feeling your version of the Promised Land is a whole lot x rated,” Alex mused.

 

Worick just grinned.

 

“Oh right,” Alex said as she pulled something out of her jean pocket, offering it to him.

 

“When I saw a flash of white cotton I assumed it was underwear, why are you giving me a piece of cloth?” he asked.

 

The bartender returned with her drink and a straw

 

Worick watched as she tore of its wrapping before dropping into her drink.

 

“Why are you hell bent on destroying everything beautiful about drinking?” he asked, perturbed.

 

She took a sip. “What’s wrong with using a straw?” she asked.

 

“To drink anything with a percentage with a straw is blasphemy,” He deadpanned.

 

“I’m surprised you’re a religious man, Worick,” she said sarcastically.

 

“Of course I am,” he said. “I believe in the beauty gods, the money gods, the drinking gods...I _am_ a sex god. I think you get the picture.”

 

“Vividly.”

 

“Wait, this cloth?” he asked, eyeing it curiously.

 

“Right,” Alex said. “It’s your friend’s.”

 

“I don’t have friends.”

 

“Nicolas.”

 

“He isn’t my...” but Worick suddenly trailed off. “Wait, why did you buy Nicolas a piece of cloth?”

 

“It’s a handkerchief,” she replied with an eye roll. “And I didn’t buy it, he borrowed it to me.”

 

Worick was rarely perplexed but this wasn’t making sense. “Why would... why are you... wait,” he said incoherently. “When did you two become such bosom buddies?”

 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “I wouldn’t call us friends.”

 

“You’re exchanging personal belongings, this is six months long friendship type sharing.”

 

“You’re being dramatic.”

 

“Why would he give you his handkerchief anyways?” he asked irritably. “This isn’t Camelot, he doesn’t need your favour to win a joust.”

                                    

“Worick?”

 

“What?”

 

Alex smirked. “Are you jealous?”

 

“I’m insulted.”

 

“That’s not an answer,” she pointed out.

 

“Because it’s so stupid it would be an insult to dignify it with a response.”

 

She laughed. “Wow, you’re actually mean when you’re jealous.”

 

Worick wanted to glower at her, but he always felt a bit light headed when she laughed.

 

And did he mention how much he loved watching her lips move. _Hmmm, when was the last time he’d kissed her anyway?_

 

Alex’s laughter died out as she noticed his staring, she quickly raised a hand to her mouth.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, amused.

 

“I’m not going to let you fool me twice,” she said behind her hand.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about...”

 

“You’re going to try and kiss me, I can tell.”

 

He chuckled. “You need to see a doctor for that overactive imagination of yours,” he remarked.

 

She just shook her head.

 

“What happened to your hand, by the way?”

 

Her brows furrowed and she dropped her hand to inspect it.

 

Way too easy.

 

He was chuckling when he leaned over and kissed her this time.

 

“You tricked me!” Alex exclaimed with a frown when he pulled away. “What traces were you removing this time?

 

He shook his head. “I didn’t remove any traces, I actually left traces,” he said grinning. “So next time I have a reason to kiss you.”

 

Alex scowled. “You know this little game of yours mean you’ll have a reason to kiss me all the time, right?”

 

“You’re only now realizing my intentions?”

 

The look on her face was priceless.

 

/

 

Worick held up the white handkerchief. “So do I need to ask why you and Alex are out exchanging handkerchiefs?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

 

**Why didn’t you ask her?**

 

“I did, that’s why now I’m asking you _my friend_ ,” He replied, brows furrowed. It’s not that he thought anything was going on between them, but as far as he knew they were strangers so what would transpire for them to go about exchanging personal belongings?

 

**You said you two were just friends. Why do you care?**

 

“I’m going to get arrested for throttling a disabled person today...”

 

**Am I wrong?**

 

“I know what I said,” Worick said, waving the piece of cloth dismissively in the air. “But I’m here wondering why two of my friends are being friendly without me being there to supervise their friendly interactions?”

 

Nicolas sighed, placed the sword he’d been cleaning down before giving him a look. **Did you consider that maybe I borrowed her one, because she needed one?**

 

The idea never even crossed his mind. Not once. And he was the smart one.

 

“Of course I considered that,” Worick said, the lie rolling effortlessly off his tongue. “However, I still thought as _my friend_ you’d give me an honest answer.”

 

**What is this word _friend_ you keep throwing around?**

 

Worick just shook his head. “You really enjoy this don’t you?”

 

Nicolas raised his hand, pressing his index and thumb together. **About that much.**

 

Worick just snorted. “Well here’s your handkerchief.”

 

**I told her to keep it.**

 

“And now I’m returning it,” Worick said exasperated. “I don’t need you two having reasons to meet behind my back. What do you think this is, a love triangle?”

 

Nicolas shrugged.

 

“You’re dead inside,” Worick deadpanned.

 


	6. There's No Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive just been crazy busy.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comment. I really love this pairing so I'll finish this regardless the manga progress or canon implications. 
> 
> Title inspired by song of the same name by Lauv ft Julia Michaels

**IIII**

 

He landed with a thud, the wind knocked right out his chest. For a moment Worick remained perfectly still, trying to orientate himself.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed as he gingerly sat up. His back protested at the shift, pain shooting from his lower back to his neck. “Stupid old building with its unreliable floors.” He muttered.

 

He glanced up and found Nicolas peering down at him with a bemused expression.

 

**Are you alive?**

 

“No, I’m a fucking vampire, what you think?” he grumbled darkly.

 

**I told you to tread lightly.**

 

Worick stood, dusting himself of the debris. “That’s what I was doing, but you’re like half my size Tinkerbelle,” he said sarcastically.

 

**Who’s that?**

 

“No,” Worick said shaking his head. “I’m not going to let you kill this thing we’ve got going of inserting clever quirks into every day conversation, so just stop.”

 

Nicolas shrugged and gestured ahead. **I’m going on ahead.**

 

Worick waved him off.  They’d eventually meet up again and if he was lucky he’d arrive just as Nicolas finished dispatching their targets.

 

A vibration from his pocket drew him from his thoughts. He didn’t answer calls on the job, but he wasn’t in a rush either.

 

He took out his mobile and checked the caller ID. His lips curved into a smile. “Alex,” he greeted.

 

#Is this a good time, there’s static?#

 

“I’m busy but I have a minute to spare,” he admitted. “So how can I help you?”

 

# “I was wondering if I could return your jacket?” #

 

He’d borrowed it to her last night at Bastard’s.

 

“Sure you don’t want to keep it to snuggle to bed with?” he teased.

 

# “No.”#

 

“You wound me, Alex,” he said, he glanced at his wrist watch. “How about you swing by around 4?”

 

# “At your place?#

 

“Yeah, you can drop it off then, sounds good?”

 

# “Okay, want me to bring anything?”#

 

“Yourself, wrapped up in a-”

 

He didn’t finish his sentence as she’d abruptly hung up.

 

“She’s so into me...” he mused with an amused smirk.

 

/

 

“Hello?” Alex called as she stepped into the apartment. The door had been left slightly ajar.

 

Which in any other occasion would be ominous and a sign of bad things to come, but since this was Worick and Nicolas’ place she figured it was just plain carelessness from their part.

 

“Come in!”

 

Tentatively she closed the door behind her, the jacket she’d come to return draped over her arm. The place looked exactly how she’d imagined a male dominated space to look, sparely decorated in sturdy furniture. Surprisingly however, it was relatively clean.

 

“Worick?” she called as she moved to the sitting area.

 

“A sec!” he called out and a second later he exited what she assumed was the bathroom, because of the steam that followed after him. Save for the towel loosely draped over his hips, he was bare, with tendrils of water trickling down his chest. “Take a seat, I just need to get dressed,” he said, too busy towelling his hair to notice the lingering stare she’d given his body.

 

What job did Worick say he did again? And did it involve bench pressing slabs of concrete? The man had one of the best bodies she’d ever seen.

 

Not that she’d ever tell him. It might go straight to his head. Scratch that, it would go straight to his head.

 

“Help yourself to anything,” he said, finally meeting her gaze with a smile. “I’ll be a second.”

 

Before she could tell him she’d only intended to drop his jacket and go, he vanished into another room, his bedroom probably.

 

“I guess it can’t be helped,” Alex mused as she draped the jacket over a chair before moving to the couch and taking a seat.

 

Also it’s not like she had pressing matters to get to.

 

Worick returned several moments later.

 

“I thought you were getting dressed?” Alex remarked with a raised eyebrow.

 

He glanced down at himself. “I am dressed.”

 

“Worick you’ve got pants on and missing a shirt, you’re not completely dressed,” she pointed out.

 

He grinned. “Maybe I’m trying to seduce you?” he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

 

She snorted.

 

“Also it’s kind of hot,” he continued as he moved to the kitchen. “Can I get you something to drink?”

 

Alex picked at the sleeve of her sweater. “I think it’s a bit chilly actually,” she said. “Do you have bottled water?”

 

“Yup, but the sparkling kind, is that okay?”

 

She nodded.

 

He returned with the beverage.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He sunk into the seat next to her with a groan.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” she asked curious.

 

“I had a rather ungraceful fall on the job this morning,” he explained with a grimace. “That and aches all over.”

 

Alex frowned, placing the back of her palm against his forehead. “You’re warm,” she noted. “Are you sure you’re not coming down with something?”

 

Worick snorted. “I don’t even think I’ve ever been sick a day in my life,” he remarked. “So I doubt it.”

 

Alex sipped on her water. “If you say so, but there’s a first time for everything, you know?”

 

“Maybe...” he drawled, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. “Alex, are you hungry?”

 

“Not really why?”

 

“I can whip together something for us,” he replied absently. “Nic’s at Grace Memorial, he might be a while.”

 

Alex knew Grace Memorial. It was a rehabilitation centre. She wondered who Nicolas knew there.

 

“What are you going to cook?” she asked, interest piqued.

 

He made a non committal sound at the back of his throat as he trailed a hand down her jaw.

 

Alex gulped, caught between wanting to pull away and wanting to lean into his touch.

 

She could handle Worick when he was all talk, even his blatant attempts at groping her, but it was different when he had that look in his eye.

 

Like he was completely enthralled.

 

“Worick?”

 

He gently pulled and she fell onto his chest.

 

It was easy forgetting herself around this man.

 

“I’ll make Pasta Alfredo,” he said, voice husky.

 

“I like pasta.”

 

“Oh?”

 

She licked her suddenly dry lips. “Yeah.”

 

He was cupping her jaw with one hand while the other was splayed against her back. Beneath her soft curves he was all hard edges.

 

“Alex?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“Please.”

 

The kiss is a simple cares at first, a mere skirting of the lips, but even then it feels like a spark of electricity has just hit her.

 

She’s driven by an urgent need to touch, taste and be utterly consumed but he’s unhurried in his actions.

 

The hands holding her down gentle but firm.

 

The lips melting against her own soft but insistent.

 

It’s intoxicating.

 

Alex has never wanted someone as much as she wants Worick and it’s scary but in a way that doesn’t send her running for the heels. Rather she digs her fingers into his flesh, her nails scraping his skin, embedding herself like the tattoo inked across his back.

 

“We should move...”

 

“Yeah...”

 

In the end neither has the strength and all too quickly they’re a tangled mess of glistering skin, feverish kisses and desperate touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, but I didn't want to unnecessarily make it long and mess up the flow of the story.


End file.
